Lens systems for amplification instruments are well known in the art. One example of such a lens system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,906,767. The lens system comprises a field lens, a field lens array and a pupil lens array.
The present invention provides an improved lens system for instruments for nucleic acid amplification.